Twilight
by Trin-Trin
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, Age: 17, Hair: blonde Eyes: blue. Out casted  and orphaned at 2. Not a new student, just never noticed by his class mates. Seems shy, and not very good with group activities for that reason. That is until Sasuke. SasuNaru AU
1. Teamed up!

This all ended to quickly. He couldn't even remember what happened! He just left all of a sudden! Uchiha Sasuke was dazed, confused, and embarrased. This kinda thing does not happen to Uchiha's. It never has. So why now? He was going to do something about this. Because, Uchiha's _ALWAYS_ get what they want. 

Uzumaki Naruto, age: 17,blonde hair and blue eyes. Out casted and orphaned at 2. Not a new student, just never noticed by his class mates. Seems shy, and not very good with group activities for that reason. Is in the senior class B.  
These were the notes taken by Hatake Kakashi, the Uchiha spy and bodyguard who was teaching at the school to hide that fact. He was lazy, but flirted with the guidance councler/psychology teacher (go figure XD), Umino Iruka, constantly. Being the current teacher of this class, he thought he would play around a bit. This is for the wellfare of his students. Psh...or student anyways. .

Naruto sighed as he kept his head laying on the desk, soon to be covered by the shadow of another.  
"Huh?" He looked up. "May I help you"  
"Hn. I'm your lab partner for the rest of the semester." This person's voice was like velvet to the blonde's ears. Of course, he picked up on the hostility in the tone. "O-Oh! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! It's nice to meet you- uh"  
"I know who you are moron." Naruto scowled to himself but kept his smile in place. He then noticed all the glares facing him, from just about every female in the room. "Uchiha Sasuke"  
"It's nice to meet you, Uchiha-san." He slid his things closer to him, so the new comer would have more room. But also making sure to keep his head down from people. He felt his face heat up from the sudden attention. He started to crouch down when he felt a hand press againts his chest. He indentified it as the Uchiha's. "U-Uchiha-san"  
"You really are a moron. Don't let them scare you." This angered the blonde. He just didn't let it show. "And if you're angry, don't hide it." ...or so he thought. " Other wise, one day you're going to blow and loose everything important to you." A look of horror was glued to the other boys face. "What"  
"I-I'm going to blow up?" A vein pulsed on Sasuke's head.  
"I DON'T MEAN LITERALLY DOBE!" This said 'Dobe', was blushing even harder now. Sasuke looked away from his new lab partner.  
"May we continue?" Kakashi asked, muse obviously tainting his voice.  
"H-Hai Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said.  
"Good. Now where were we?"

---------------------------------------

Trinity: D: I'm so sorry this was so short...I didn't even realize how short it was until some said something. **sits in corner with little floating gloom clouds** The other website made it longer than this...I swear...TT-TT The rest of the chapters will be longer I promise...

Naruto: **pats me on the shoulder** It's okay! They can get over it!

Trinity: But I won't! TT0TT This is my shortest chapter ever! I'm such a failure as a writer!

Naruto: But all the reviews so far have been good!

Trinity: So...that doesn't change the fact that this is so short...I'll just stay up til 4:00 in the morning so I can work on chapter 2...TT-TT Stupid Happy Hour...

Naruto: Oh...and she doesn't own us either...

Trinity: SHUDDUP! YOUR MAKING ME FEEL WORSE!

Naruto: Oops?

Sasuke: Dobe.

Naruto: SHUT UP TEME! D:


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets...

Class ended up being pretty boring for Sasuke. Though, he DID notice that Naruto kept staring at him. The bell rang and Sasuke stood up.

"What's your next class dobe?"

"A-Ano..."

"You should at least know your own classes."

"Gomen. It's just taking me a second to think."

"What did I tell you? Let your emotions out. Til' then I'm not gonna bother with you."

"You're an ass you know that!" Naruto covered his mouth as soon as the words came out. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Naruto ran out of the class room.

"Tch...He forgot all his stuff." The Uchiha picked up the extra luggage and began to leave.

"Well, this is a new development. You know Sasuke, you should take your own advice on the emotion thing." Kakashi said smiling underneath his mask.

"Whatever. What class does the moron have next?"

"Psychology. Good luck tiger!" The teacher teased giving his student a wink.

"Perverted old man."

"I'm only 31! D: "

"Hn..." Sasuke left the class room and headed for psychology. He didn't have that class before but he did now! He opened the door unnoticed. Then he heard a few bangs and

"OMG! I forgot all my other stuff in biology! What am I gonna do? Crap! Iruka-sensei's gonna slaughter me!"

"What was that, Naruto" Iruka asked.

"Er...Nothing! It wasn't anything! Everything is fine and dandy! May I er...go to the bathroom?"

"I suppose so...but hurry it up will you?"

"H-Hai Iruka-sensei!" Naruto practically ran out of the classroom not even noticing the other teen. "Okay, first I'll sneak into Kakashi-sensei's class and then-oof" He found himself slammed up against the wall staring into two black eyes. "U-Uchiha-san! What are you doing!"

"I would_ HIGHLY_ appreciate if you closed that cute little mouth of your's. But then again, I could always close it for you." Sasuke bent in and lightly kissed Naruto's soft pink lips. Sasuke let him go and stepped back from the now flustered boy. "Here's your stuff." Naruto was silent for the rest of the school day. He stepped out of the building to quickly be surrounded by a bunch of girls. He tried to push past them but one with pink hair stopped him.

"Hey." She said looking down at him. (For he was short and she was not) "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. I-If you'll excuse me."

"What were you doing with Sasuke-kun all day?"

"I-It's not like I chose to!"

"I saw the way you kept staring at him in biology class!" She said pushing him back.

"H-Haruno-san! Please! It wasn't what it seemed like!" Naruto cried out.

"You're such a baby. You're not even worth our time." She strutted away being followed by the girls. Naruto was now on his knees, his hands clutched to his pants, and he was trying to hold back tears. His grasp became tighter and he found himself growling. He slowly stood up, his bag in hand. The next thing he knew was that everything went black, and he had no idea what was happening.

He awoke in an unknown place, which really seemed to be the back of somebody's car. He slowly sat up and looked around.

"Woah...Where am I?"

"You're in the back of my car, obviously." The person driving said.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"Jeez, can't you even recognize you're own biology partner?"

"U-Uchiha-san! I'm sorry to cause you all this trouble!"

"You shouldn't be apologizing. I want to ask you about what happened earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"You blew up. You scared the shit out of Haruno and all of her 'friends'."

"What! I wouldn't of-"

"You did Naruto. You looked as if you were possessed by some type of demon." Naruto's eyes lowered.

"I see. So...he came out again did he?" The blonde whispered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"O-Oh, nothing!"

"Naruto, I-I'm sorry for what happened this morning. I really shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what came over me." His hands gripped the wheel tight.

"It's okay, Uchiha-san." He smiled. "I'll just forget it ever happened. Alright?"

"No. That isn't okay." Sasuke pulled off to the side of the road. "Get into the passenger seat."

"O-Okay." He did so, buckling up and staring forward.

"That's better. I feel more comfortable actually talking to you more than the window."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that you're happy."

"Why do you act like that? All innocent and polite. No 17 year old should act like that."

"Where are we going?"

"To my house. Answer me."

"Because, that's the way I was brought up. And we can't go to your house! I have to go home!"

"I don't think they'll mind."

"Please! Uchiha-san! I really have to! I'll get in a lot of trouble!"

"Stop calling me, Uchiha-san. It's annoying. You sound like one of my servants."

"Gomenasai!" Naruto bowed slightly, causing Sasuke to scowl.

"What kind of enviroment did you grow up in?" He asked turning around.

"I...don't really wish to talk about it..."

"I won't force you to, dobe. But since we're going to need to be together a lot, figuring we got paired up in every class we shared, I thought we should get to know eachother and learn to trust-"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Sasuke-san, but I don't trust people. And I'll walk from here my house is only a couple of houses away anyways."

"Naruto..." Sasuke stopped the car.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san." He unbuckled and stepped out with his stuff. He walked away quickly. Sasuke waited for him to turn a corner before stepping out of the car himself, and following the smaller boy. It was atleast 15 minutes before Naruto finally turned into a driveway. A driveway that lead to something that an Uchiha could never comprehend.

"This can't possibly be where he-" It was a small house that seemed to be falling apart. The windows were cracked and had ducktape on them, the roof tiles were falling off, and the white paint was chipped. Sasuke's hand rose to his mouth. But what happened next scared the living day lights out of him.

* * *

Naru: What is it? Why did SASUKE get scared! What have you done to my character now bitch! 

Trinity: HEY! BE NICE TO ME! I COULD KILL YOU OFF YOU KNOW! Or I could put --->

_Sasuke stared as he heard the gun shot and saw his beloved classmate fall to the ground. He ran over to the boy and stepped on his head. Making sure the ass was gone for good. "Good job, Iruka-sensei." and then the two men did it over Naruto's dead body._

Sasu: THAT'S JUST WRONG!

Naru: I-Iruka-sensei? And Sasuke? **laughs at the ridiculous thought**

Trinity: _and then Choji came up and brought the blonde back to life with a kiss._

Naru: **is puking in a trash can** I'm sorry! I won't call you a bitch anymore! Please, please! For the love of Sasuke, Don't do that! DX

Trinity: Glad you see it my way! X3

Sasu: She STILL doesn't own us...and now I'm afraid of what might happen if she did **shudders**


	3. Truths

Chapter 3. Truth...

He saw his new biology partner rise in the air. Not on his own of course, but by a tall lanky man. He lifted the blonde up to his his face, yelled something, and threw the small teen into the old crappy car. The Uchiha wanted to run over but something stopped him from doing so. The tall man continued to yell, and Naruto was on his knees bowing like the other was some type of royalty. The man went back inside and quickly came out with a suitcase, throwing it at Naruto. Then the man was gone in the house, leaving an obviously crying Naruto. Sasuke forced himself to move forward, faster than usual, to the boy.

"Naruto!" he screamed out. The teen looked up and an utter look of horror hit his face.

"Sa-Sasuke-san!" Sasuke hugged him.

"What happened?"

"It...It was nothing. Please, don't worry about it. I'm very sorry you had to see that." The raven-haired boy grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pushed him out.

"You shouldn't be apologizing for anything! You were the victim!" Naruto winced.

"I-Itai...Sasuke-san, please, that kinda hurts." Sasuke let him go.

"Gomen. Please, Naruto, tell me what happened."

"W-Well, the orphanage leader heard about what happened today and said that I was giving the orphanage a bad reputation..."

"Tch...speak for himself- look at the condition of this place. I can't believe people actually live here." Naruto laughed.

"It may not seem that much on the outside but it's rather nice and homey on the interior."

"What happened after that?"

"He said that I would still be in the orphanage files, in case someone, for some strange reason, wanted to adopt me, but I need to find some where else to stay until that happens." Naruto smiled and gave a little laugh. "Today isn't really my day is it?"

"Stay with me."

"Sa-Sasuke-san I couldn't!"

"I want you to, it'll be a nice change for the place."

"I-I cant." His eyes lowered to the ground. "I wouldn't really belong there and your parents wouldn't like you bringing an orphan home."

"There's...no need to worry about them. They're never around any ways."

"I'm sorry. Like I said, I can't."

"I won't take no for an answer dobe." Sasuke picked up the blonde's things then the blonde.

"Sasuke-san! Please let me down!" The Uchiha smirked.

"Nope!" He walked off, a small teen on his shoulder and a suitcase.

"This is kidnapping you know!"

"Whatever."

"Teme! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Sasuke stopped and let him down.

"Thank-you."

"For what? I screamed and insulted you!"

"For that exactly. I don't like you being so damn fake."

"Fake? You think someone being polite is fake?"

"No. I think a 17 year old being _that_ polite is fake. I forced myself on you and you weren't even angered. God, I feel the most real I've ever seen you was this afternoon with my fan club!"

"Right..."

"What happened anyways? You just snapped! I have to say, you were pretty cool, dobe." Sasuke opened the car door for Naruto and he stepped back in. The pale boy set the other's bags in the trunk and he got in the car as well. He buckled and started the vehicle. "So, are you going to tell me?"

"Well, since I'm living with you now I suppose I should explain to you my actions earlier."

"I agree. Please go ahead."

"When I was younger I used to have an attitude problem, so that got me in a lot of trouble. So to stop that from happening I locked up any angry emotions I felt and that created a second personality, who calls himself 'Kyuubi'. He only comes when I get really upset and harmed for things I didn't have any control over, like earlier with you 'fan club' for example. I black out when he comes so I never no what happened and I would end up still getting in trouble_."_

"Naruto..."

"I suppose you think I'm some sort of freak now or something."

"Not at all. I understand where your coming from actually."

"How the hell would you now?!"

"Heh...you shared something so I guess it's my turn to fess up. Nine years ago, my older brother Itachi, killed off all of my family. Even the elderly. I tried to tell people, but they took his word over mine since I was 'young and just traumatized'." Sasuke's grip on the wheel tightened incredibly. "I'm going to get revenge on that man. I swear to god. Even if I die as well."

"..." Naruto couldn't say anything to the confession.

"Normally, I wouldn't tell people that kind of thing, but there is some aura around you that makes me want to tell everything to you."

"S-Sasuke-san, I really appreciate you trusting me with something like that." Naruto smiled at him.

"Hn..."

"You know," Naruto began, looking out the window. "I think I'm gonna be able to trust you, Sasuke." Sasuke looked at him and turned a corner to two large gates. He honked the horn.

"Ah! Uchiha-sama!" The bronze gates slowly creaked open and Sasuke drove in, watching Naruto 'ooh and ahh' at everything. He smirked and parked the car. Someone opened the door for the blonde.

"A-Arigatou!" Naruto said bowing. The old butler smiled at him. "Sasuke-san, this place is so beautiful!"

"Your stuff is already in the house, Uzumaki-sama." The old man said.

"There's really no need to call me that." Naruto laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Naruto will do." Thats when it hit him. "Wait! How do you know who I am?" Everyone, besides Sasuke, chuckled.

"Ha ha. Uchiha-sama never stops speaking of you!" He responded.

"EH?" Naruto stared at Sasuke like he grew another head. "What...What do you mean by that?!?!" The butler didn't continue, due to Sasuke's death glare.

"Naruto, let's go inside before it gets cold out."

"R-Right..." They went inside, only for Naruto to be bombarded with maids.

"He's so cute! Is he the one you were talking about Uchiha-sama? His hair is so soft! You didn't give him enough credit! I want to be his head maid!" They all squealed at once.

"A-Ano, Sasuke-san? How did they now I was coming here?"

"Kakashi..." Sasuke said under his breath.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei? What does he have to do with this?"

"Don't worry about that. Ayame, take care of him. I'll be away for a bit."

"Wait! Sasuke-san! Where are you going?"

"I need to have a little chat with someone is all. Don't worry, Ayame will take care of you. Plus on the bright side, she can make ramen." Naruto took Ayame's hands in his own.

"Please! Take good care of me Ayame-san!" Ayame giggled.

"Alright Naruto-kun! I'll do my best!" She stuck her tongue out at the others.

"Wait, how did he know I loved ramen?"

"Heh heh...lucky guess?"

"Oh! Alright." Ayame sweat dropped. She began to pull him in to another hall way. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to your room so you can see how it is, then I'll take you on a tour, then after I'll make you an extra large bowl of ramen." She winked at him.

"Th-Thank-you!"

"It seems like you'll get used to living here fine!" She said. She opened a door and pushed him in. Naruto stared in awe at the room.

"This is so wonderful!" He touched the orange walls, which obviously didn't belong in this building. "Was all of this done just for me?"

"Hai! Naruto-kun, don't tell Uchiha-sama I told you this but, you're very special to him." she pointed out, her face completely serious.

"Why is that? He doesn't even know me."

"He knows more than you think." She said sitting down on his bed. Naruto followed suit and sat down as well. The blonde just stared at the blue plush rug.(TT-TT he gets my dream room...) Ayame patted him on the head. "But don't worry to much about it. Be yourself around Uchiha-sama and everyone will be happy. Now, let's go on that tour!" She jumped back up "Let's go!"

One hour later...

"Ayame-san, I'm tired!" Naruto whined.

"We just have one more room."

"Hey isn't this-"

"Yeah! It's right next to your room!"

"Couldn't we have just gone there before?"

"Nope! This is important. You do NOT come in here WHAT SO EVER! Got that? Your allowed to go anywhere else but here."

"Why?"

"Because, this is Uchiha-sama's room! He hasn't even let any maids or butlers in for nine years!"

'That's when his-' his train of thought was cut off when the brunette said something.

"What?" He asked.

"I asked if you wanted some ramen!"

"Yeah!"

End Chapter 3...

Trinity: TT-TT Sorry for taking so long to update! My dad kidnapped my Internet right when I finished...D: So I made this longer than usual and I have more chapters done...I start school on the 27th and I'll be bombarded with homework...XD BUT WHO DOES HOMEWORK ANYMORE ANYWAYS! WOO! Though two smart classes, a geek class, an art class, two normal people classes, plus Japanese club and living in the school library (due to there HUMUNGOUS wall of manga) I probably won't have much time, also there is the HALO club that I'll have to take part in cuz I'm afraid of HS XD...Yeah...then there's chores so...I may have like 2 hours to myself everyday... **sighs **What's a freshman to do?

Naru: Well, learn to schedule better? Maybe do your homework quicker and better...

Trinity: I just said I **don't** do homework...and all this is coming from you, Naru-chan...

Sasu: She's got a point dobe...

Trinity: Now, on a more important notice! I'm gonna tell the truth. I'm writing this as I'm going along. XD I have no idea what I'm gonna write when I hit happy hour...

Naru: That's great...How come you cut off before I could eat ramen!

Sasu: And why am I so nice? Do you have any idea how OOC you're making this? D:

Trinity: Of course! It's all in the plot!

Sasu: But you just said that you have no idea what your going to write!

Trinity: Well, obviously it's that I have the important details for the middle of the story but not now...That's why Naruto got kicked out of the orphanage...that and I didn't have anything else to scare you with.

Sasu: THAT'S STUPID!

Naru: But Sasuke-teme...I _live_ with you now! I can eat with you, go to school with you, sleep with you...

Trinity: NARUTO DON'T FORGET YOUR INNOCENCE! D:

Naru: What?

Trinity: You just said you wanted to sleep with him! What would have come after that? Take showers with him?

Sasu: **nose bleed fountain** Really? Showers too? I love you dear writer-sama!

Trinity: TTwTT It IS a nice thought isn't it?

Sasu,Naru,Trin: TRINITY-BUNNY DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!

Trinity: TTwTT All I have to do is win the lottery and I will so buy Naruto from him. Then pay him to make it a SasuNaru...XD

Next chapter: Hidden...

Trinity: JA NE!


	4. Hidden

"Stop this now!" Sasuke yelled. "I don't need your help winning him over!"

"I'm only being a good teacher!"

"Well you don't need to spy on me!"

"It's my job as your body guard."

"Kakashi, spreading what you find amongst the entire work staff _isn't_ being my body guard!"

"But it's fun! And anyways, isn't it better this way, you know, having everyone be prepared for his arrival?"

"He thinks I set this all up!"

"Who told you that? He hasn't said anything like that yet?"

"Eh? Really?" Sasuke leaned into the surveillance screen.

"Nope. You should be thanking me Sasuke. If it wasn't for me than you and your precious dobe, as you so nick-named him, wouldn't be together!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know for being a child prodigy you're not very smart."

"Don't insult me!"

"Jeez I was kidding...Don't get your panties in a bunch. What I meant was I gave you the opportunity to get to know him by pairing you guys up. It was going to be him and Kiba, but since I'm such a nice sensei I didn't. I also put you in his psychology class and made sure you to get paired up for everything. But do I get thanks? No."

"I suppose you got him kicked out of his orphanage to?"

"No. That was just a coincidence." Sasuke ended up glaring at the screen.

"I see. I want that man arrested."

"On what charges?"

"Child abuse."

"What about the orphans?"

"Move them to better orphanages with in the city."

"And Naruto? He'll have to leave the mansion in that case."

"I- Do something about that. I want him to get adopted into a family but..."

"Why don't YOU adopt him, Sasuke?"

"I couldn't do that. He needs a real family. Not a lover." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"I understand."

"What's that smile for Kakashi?"

"Oh, nothing nothing! I'll get right on it!" The silver haired man ran out of the room.

"Hn...That man deserves to be put away, but what if Naruto really does have to leave? And what was with that adopting idea? I way to young to adopt somebody. Though, I have been treating him like a little kid. Why am I doing all this?" Sasuke stood up. "I'm acting like some rich old man who really DID adopt someone. Ugh!" That's when something on one of the security screens caught his eye. Sasuke laughed. "Kakashi you pervert. Though I doubt you did this for yourself." It was, of course, a screen of Naruto's new bedroom, while Naruto was changing. Sasuke couldn't help but blush and stare at the screen. The blonde was changing RIGHT in front of it too! Sasuke just found himself a new night time hobby. No matter how weird it was. Naruto was about to take his boxers off when he stopped. "Crap! Was the camera found?" That's when he heard,

"I don't have any pajamas to change into! I'll go ask Ayame-san for some." Sasuke ran out of the security room. No one would see his dobe half naked except for him. He turned a few corners before he reached Naruto's room.

"Was I too late?" He gasped out. Naruto opened the door to his room.

"Eh? S-Sasuke-san! What are you- Oh right!" Naruto said putting a fist into his open palm. "You sleep right next door!" Sasuke hadn't even realized that.

"Y-Yeah! That's that right!"

"Well, since your here, can I ask you something?"

"What is it dobe?" he asked, already knowing the question.

"Can I borrow some pajama's?"

"There should be some in your closet."

"I have a closet?"

"Don't be stupid! Of course you have a closet!" Sasuke walked into the room only to step right back out.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-san?"

"What the hell was that?!?"

"Well, I guess that is my room."

_'I know I told them he liked orange but that is fucking ridiculous!'_ Sasuke thought to himself. The Uchiha shielded his eyes.

"Okay it should be-"

"Oh! Here's a...closet?"

"Why was that a question?" Sasuke asked.

"JESUS! THIS CLOSET IS AS BIG AS THE ORPHAN ROOM!"

"So...I was right then?"

"About what?"

"About you being loud and obnoxious."

"Obnoxious? Am I being obnoxious?"

"Yeah. It's night and your screaming."

"Gomen. I guess I got a little excited."

"It's okay. I like it."

"What was that?"

"Er...nothing!"

"Oh...okay...Is all this stuff actually mine? You didn't really need to do all this."

"Nah. Don't worry about it. Good Night dobe." Naruto came back out and sat on his new bed.

"Oh! You're going to bed already? Good Night Sasuke-san!" Sasuke looked at him. How fuckable that blonde look at that moment. Sasuke held himself back from molesting Naruto.

"No. I have something I need to do."

"Okay..." Of course, what that blonde didn't know was that that thing Sasuke had to do was spy on him getting changed. Sasuke left and shut the door. He sighed in relief at the fact he was able to stop himself. He was glad that the dobe wasn't the brightest light bulb in the box so he didn't see the fact that the Uchiha's pants had tightened quite a bit. That's when he heard the faint noise of, "Wait! Did Sasuke-san have a hand in his pocket?" So maybe the blonde wasn't so...well...blonde. Sasuke rushed in his room to save himself the embarrassment of having to face Naruto again. So, he wouldn't be peeking tonight. He could deal with that. He laid down on his bed and quickly covered himself. The raven haired teen soon fell asleep.

Sasuke awoke to the feeling of someone pushing against his chest. He saw a blonde head shake to get comfortable.

_'N-Naruto?'_ It didn't seem the boy was actually awake, which meant that he sleep walks. But of course the pale boy didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the tanned boy. He laid his head right above Naruto's, smiled, and drifted back to his dream world.

Trinity: AWWW! X3 WHAT A CUTE FLUFFY CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN!

Naru: Don't forget perverted! A CAMERA WHILE I'M CHANGINING?!?!?!

Trinity: Sasuke didn't have a problem with it...

Sasu: Blame Kakashi dobe.

Naru: Why should I?

Sasu: He put it in there.

Naru: D: NO! SHE **points to me **put it in there! Kakashi didn't do anything!

Sasu: Say what you will Usuratonkachi. Kakashi's an old pevert and it's because of that I'm happ-er it's in there... **shifts eyes**

Trinity: **smirks** Silly Sasuke...Trix are for kids!

Sasu+Naru: WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING! DX

Trinity: Hey! I just realized that this is like a Naruto version of Annie! D: It won't be like that very much I swear! I just like the thought of Sasuke molesting Naruto in his sleep! D

Sasu: I do too...

Naru: WTF! Now I'm OVER enjoyed that you don't own me...

Trinity: Nor the Trix rabbit slogan or the mentioning of Annie! 3

Next chapter: Girls

Kakashi: HEY! I'M NOT OLD! DX


	5. Girls

Chapter 5: Girls

Naruto sat up and yawned, his eyes still shut. Then he felt somebody's face in his hand.

"Eh?" he turned and looked at whoever it was. "S-Sasuke-san?!?! What are you-"

"You came into my bed dobe."

"Gomen! Sorry, I'm used to sharing bed with people. I must have done this subconsciously. I'll get out right away." Sasuke didn't even wait to reply. He practically picked up the boy and through him out the door. But, he didn't. Instead, he just covered Naruto's eyes and shoved him out, slamming the door and thanking Kami that the blonde didn't see the walls...and the floor...or the closet and the ceiling for that matter. And the alarm clock-which he just realized had already gone off. He panicked and got changed. He ran into Naruto's room with out thinking and grabbed the blonde out of the room. "What are you doing?!? I DON'T WANT TO BE PARADED AROUND THE HOUSE WHEN I'M NAKED! DX" That's when Sasuke had actually looked and saw that his dobe was just about to put on a new pair of boxers when kidnapped out of the room. Sasuke blushed and pushed him in the closest room. The raven haired teen put his hand up to his nose to stop the bleeding.

"AHH! Naruto-kun! What are you doing in here!" A girl screamed.

"He looks so cute when completely naked and scared for his life!" another yelled.

"G-Gomen! I was changing and then Sasuke-san kidnapped me and shoved me in here!" he explained, covering himself as much as possible. "and well...All of my clothes are back in my room."

"This is so perfect! Here we, the maids, shall help you out dear Naru-chan!"

"Naru...chan? A-Ano...what do you mean help out?"

"Here, put this on!"

"No! A-Ayame-san! Help me out here please!"

"Naruto-kun, do as she says or I won't make you ramen. Anyways, it will just be til you get back to your room. Alright?"

"N-Not really! Don't you have any pants?" That was when Sasuke picked up on the conversation. He couldn't stop the perverted smile crawl on his face. God, now he was acting like that body guard of his.

"Nope! All we have are the maid out fits! And this one seems to fit you perfectly!" Sasuke got out his cell phone.

"I need a camera crew at the maid section pronto."

"So early?"

"YES! This will be the most important photo shoot of your life! And be silent about it!"

"Hai Uchiha-sama!"

"I'd rather go naked!" He heard Naruto yell.

"That works too!" Sasuke muttered. The camera people quickly and quietly, rolled into the area.

"What are we here for?" The head man whispered.

"Wait a second will you?" They heard slams and screams and then the door open. "Okay get ready...3...2...1...SHOOT!" Naruto walked out of the room with an angry, yet adorable, pout on his face, wearing an orange maids outfit.

"I swear to god this was all-" A flash went off. "- SET UP? WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL THESE CAMERA'S FOR? SASUKE-TEME! DID YOU PLAN ALL THIS?"

"No not really, they just strolled in on there own." He said, the blood now rushing out of his nose.

"YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?" Sasuke threw something on the ground inconspicuously, which distracted Naruto for a second. "Oh! Let me get that for you!" He said bending over. Then he stopped. "Wait...YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU!" The camera's were going off like crazy now. The blonde stood up and pulled the already super short mini-skirt down as far as possible. "YOU'RE A SICK BASTARD!" He screamed before running off towards his room.

"That was so worth it." He said before turning to the camera men. "Told you. Now," His face turned to stone, despite the blood still dripping from his nose. "I want all film developed and handed to me directly. I want them handled with up most care! Any damage done and it will be your heads! That includes the movies as well."

"Yes Uchiha-sama!" the camera people left in a flash. The maid's door soon reopened and Ayame stuck her head out.

"Arigatou." Sasuke said to her.

"No problem."

"But, how did you guys happen to have an orange maid outfit that fit him perfectly?"

"Well," Another girl put her head out the door as well. "I was kind of bored so I was gonna cosplay and he just happened to be the same size I was when I ordered it. Gomen."

"No no no...there's no reason for you to apologize. I'll buy that outfit from you."

"Y-You can keep it, Uchiha-sama. It doesn't fit me anymore so I have no use for it."

"Thank-you."

"May I say something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I think you've gotten a lot nicer since you've taken notice of Naruto-kun."  
"You noticed it too? Well, I'm gonna go get everything else ready from my room. Have my car prepared."

"Hai!"

"And Ayame,"

"Yes sir?"

"Fill Naruto's closet with more maid outfits." Ayame laughed.

"Okay, I'll order some more to your liking." Sasuke nodded and walked back to his room.

Naruto stepped out of his room, now in the school uniform.

"Stupid Sasuke-teme. I'm done being nice." He breathed out.

"That's good to hear. Go down to the kitchen, breakfast is ready for you."

"Er...thanks...I won't forgive you for that stunt you pulled this morning."

"I'll get over it." Sasuke walked back in his room, shutting the door behind him. "So, he's decided to be himself now? Good. I need someone to be rude to me." Naruto walked away from the door he was just snooping at.

"He wants rude does he? I can handle that." A fox grin sneaked up on his tanned features. He ran down to the kitchen, one of the few places he actually remembered was located. "Good morning!" He sang out. Ayame laughed again. Naruto paled when he saw her. Then glared. "You."

"Good morning to you to Naruto-kun!" she sang back.

"You're evil."

"Don't blame me. Blame Uchiha-sama for taking you out of your room."

"I guess you've got a point." Ayame handed him a plate and asked him to sit down.

"Here's your breakfast. Eat up because you have school soon. And don't worry about Uchiha-sama this morning. He runs on a certain schedule and well, I guess he missed his alarm."

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto dug in. "So why did I get dragged into it?" Naruto asked with his mouth full.

"I dunno, you'll have to ask him that. So, how is it?" She asked her hands together.

"It's wonderful!"

"Thank-you! Uchiha-sama never let me cook until you came. And I get to make you lunch and dinner for you too!"

"You really like cooking don't you?"

"Yeah! My father owns the Ichiraku ramen shop so I got used to cooking." Naruto choked on his food.

"Wait...You're that Ayame? The one the old man always talked about?"

"Guess so!"

"It's an honor to meet you Ayame-sama!"

"Sama?" she laughed. "That's really not necessary. I'm just a maid!"

"But your the Ichiraku owner's daughter! You deserve respect!"

"Honestly, it's just a ramen shop!"

"I knew your ramen tasted familiar!" Yep, Naruto was in his own world now. He set his chopsticks down. "Ah...I'm so lucky! Getting to eat this wonderful food everyday!" Ayame grabbed his plate and set a box down in front of him. "A bento too?" He grabbed Ayame's hands. "I think I love you!" She couldn't help but giggle and blush at the confession. A dark aura was soon sensed from behind them.

"U-Uchiha-sama!"

"Naruto, let's get going. We're going to be late for school."

"Right. Arigatou, Ayame-chan!" He grabbed his lunch and jumped up. The two teens walked out of the room and outside. "Well, I'll be going!" Sasuke grabbed the collar of the blonde's shirt.

"What are you doing dobe?"

"Walking to school?"

"Can't I just drive you?"

"You don't-"

"I'm driving you. You don't get a choice in the matter."

"O-Okay?" Naruto was dragged into the passenger seat. "I know how to walk, teme."

"I don't know, are you smart enough to?"

"Smart enough? What's with this all of a sudden?"

"Well are you?"

"Of course I am!" Sasuke pulled out of the drive way. He patted Naruto on the head. "What the hell?!?"

"You're so cute when your angry." Naruto blushed and huffed out and glared at the window. "You know, since you liked maid outfits so much I decided to get you some."

"W-What?" Sasuke smirked and the rest of the ride was silent. "Maybe I should get out before you so-"

"What's the point. I think that's stupid."

"You think every thing's stupid."

"No. Just you." Naruto glared at him and stood out of the car, instantly get stares from people around him. Then Sasuke came out and made everything worse.

"Is that loser really with Sasuke?" someone whispered.

"Ha ha...maybe there dating!" Another responded, of course within ear shot. Naruto's face became red. He didn't even realize Sasuke had moved until he felt to arms wrapped around him.

"Don't be embarrassed Naru-chan! Just let them see the truth."

"Teme! Get off me!"

"I'm only showing my affection!"

"You're just being mean." Sasuke rubbed his thumb around Naruto's whiskered cheek.

"No I'm not." Naruto got out of his grasp.

"I'm going to class." Sasuke watched the receding figure be joined by someone with brown hair.

"Yo! That was pretty cool, kid." The person said.

"Um...Who are you?"

"Names Inuzuka Kiba. You are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"You know what Naruto? I think we're gonna be great friends." Kiba said putting his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Really now? And why have you suddenly taken an interest in me?"

"Because, you stood up to the Uchiha! Not many people have that kind of guts."

"That's amazing." he replied sarcastically.

"How troublesome. Kiba, what are you doing now?"

"Oh come on Shikamaru! I'm just making friends with someone with balls!" Naruto didn't understand what the hell was going on. "Oh yeah, Naruto, this lazy guy here is Nara Shikamaru. The dude next to him is Akamichi Chouji."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said to the boys.

"Like wise." The one named Shikamaru replied. Chouji just nodded while shoving what seemed like potato chips in his mouth. "So, what'd you do to get his attention?"

"Huh?"

"Sasuke. He doesn't just suddenly take interest in random people."

"That and let you be rude to him and not have him kick your ass." Kiba pointed out..

"W-Well, um, I don't know really..." Sasuke laughed silently and followed them, completely intrigued by their questions.

"Are you a new student here?" Chouji asked.

"No. I've lived here all my life."

"Really? How come I've never seen you in class before?" Kiba inquired, completely shocked by this revelation

"What's on your mind Chouji?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was just thinking, maybe that if he was a new student, Sasuke is just playing a prank on him." That was it. Sasuke couldn't let this conversation go on. It was hurting his pride. He was about to say something when Naruto stopped.

_'He can't honestly be taking that into consideration!'_

"What's up Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"That does seem like something that bastard would do..." he began, angering Sasuke to a high point. "I know he wouldn't. He's actually a lot nicer than he seems." he finished walking forward.

"Really? He's only been talking to you for a day!" Kiba stated.

"Still, he cares about people even though he's a rich perverted bastard." This blonde was ruining his reputation! Now he really couldn't let this continue. He jogged to the group of boys.

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

"S-Sasuke-teme! Where did you come from?"

"Your asininity astounds me, Naruto. Obviously, I was back there and came from behind."

"Hmph...obviously. That was a non-rhetorical question."

"I'm surprised you even know a word that big."

"You're such a bastard!"

"And you're a moron. What's your point?"

"UGH!" Naruto screamed before stomping off. Kiba followed him.

"Wait up!" he yelled.

"Hey," Shikamaru began. "What do you want with Naruto?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said.

"Like I said before, you don't take an interest to random people."

"Hn...well, he's cute."

"I see. So you're gay?"

"Obviously yes. I'm not afraid to admit it either."

"Is he aware of your intentions?"

"I've made it clear that I want him. I think he's just to blind to see it."

"I have a feeling your right." Shikamaru walked off with Chouji by his side. "This is gonna be troublesome." Sasuke felt a tug on his arm which made it feel like it was about to tear off.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired girl exclaimed.

"Sakura..."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Have you gained weight?" They heard a shrill laugh come from behind them.

"What do you want Ino-pig! Can't you see I'm with Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun doesn't want a fat girl like you, forehead!" Sasuke pulled his arm away from Sakura's grasp.

"I'm going to make this clear to both of you." Sasuke said, adding an icy edge to his voice. " I am gay. I like men. Not annoying fan-girls! Now, I want you two to go and spread this around the school. I love Naruto."

"Ha ha! That's a good one Sasuke-kun! We would have believed you if you hadn't said that loser's name." Ino said.

"Who could possibly love a baby like him?" Sakura added on. Sasuke glared down at the two girls.

"Do you two have passports?" He didn't wait for them to respond. "You insult my dobe again and I'll make you disappear. Got that?" They gulped.

"H-Hai!" They ran off.

"They'll be back." Sasuke said. He walked forward, glaring at all before him. He strode into the classroom. He went to the back and sat next to Naruto. Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

" Welcome back Sasuke."

"Hn..."

" You're gonna give me the cold shoulder?

" No."

" Then why are you giving me one word answers?"

" I'm not. Where do you get the idea that I am?" Naruto snorted.

" Well, by the fact that before your last answer you said 'Hn' and 'No'."

" A coincidence. That's all it was."

" Your pride won't let you admit it."

" What?"

" Your ego is too big to let you be wrong."

" Whatever." The blonde smirked at the fact that he was right. " Don't get full of yourself, dobe."

" Alright teme." Naruto went back to doing what ever it was he was doing before Sasuke came in. Kiba and Shikamaru walked over.

"Why don't you sit over with us, Naruto?" Kiba asked. Sasuke hugged the teen next to him.

" Because he's already with me." Sasuke replied.

"Ano..." Naruto couldn't help but blush at the embrace. "S-Sasuke-teme? What are you doing?"

"Making sure that they know you're mine. What does it seem like I'm doing?"

"W-What? What do you mean that I'm yours?"

"Have I not made it clear that I want you?"

"W-Well, I-"

"I get it now! So, that explains why he doesn't beat the crap out of you!" Kiba said.

"N-No! It isn't what a seems like! Honestly!"

"It's exactly what it seems like." Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto sank in his seat.

"It's not like being gay is really a bad thing. I have nothing against it." Kiba explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I don't see why anybody should."

"Shikamaru doesn't either-I think."

"Not really. It's completely normal."

"But...I'm not gay." Naruto said.

"Really?" Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba asked.

"Well yeah! Where did you get the idea I was?"

"You just kind of scream gay." Shikamaru said.

"I guess I never really thought about it, but still...I suppose I could be attracted to males. Though I may like females...Dunno really...guess I'll just figure it out over time..." He continued to mumble on about that, looking up at the ceiling while doing so. While on the other hand the other three were having there own conversation.

"He's gay." Kiba stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Definitely." Shikamaru agreed.

"Mine!" Sasuke said, grabbing the boy again.

"We're straight." The two said.

"Good."

Lunch time...

Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's collar.

"Wait...Sasuke! I want to eat lunch with them!" Naruto's whined.

"There's something important we need to do."

"Like what? I have friends now! That's important to me!"

"There's always tomorrow."

"Well can't what ever your doing wait til then?"

"They don't meet tomorrow."

"Still!"

"This'll help me a lot dobe."

"I suppose that I should-" He heard lots of screams.

"ZOMG! SASUKE-KUN IS EATING WITH US TODAY!" Naruto gulped. That only meant one thing- fan girls. Sasuke stepped up onto a stage which magically appeared there. He lifted Naruto up.

"YOU ALL SEE THIS? THIS IS MINE! GOT IT? I SEE ANY ONE OF YOU TOUCH HIM I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"S-Sasuke? Y-You're choking me."

"Eh? Sorry dobe."

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you pranking us!"

"IF I WAS PRANKING YOU WOULD I DO THIS?" He once again kissed the tan boy, who surprisingly didn't protest. Instead, he leaned more into the kiss, making an opening for Sasuke to slip his tongue in. The spring air blew cherry blossoms around them, making it all the more romantic. Sasuke let the boy go when he felt that his lungs were about to collapse. "N-Naruto! I guess that means you're gay?"

"Don't really have a choice now do I? Figuring you just ruined all my chances of getting a girlfriend."

"That was so-" someone began.

"HOT! DO IT AGAIN!" Another yelled. Naruto's eye twitched severely. He instantly took off, leaving a smirking Sasuke behind. Though, he quickly ran off after him. He saw Naruto fall back, obviously after running into someone. They helped him up and quickly embraced him, much to the Uchiha's irritation.

Trinity: HOLY RAMEN FLAVORED SHIT CAKES! THAT WAS NINE FUCKING PAGES LONG! D:

Naru: Ramen flavored...WTF?

Sasu: TTwTT You finally made Naruto acknowledge that he was gay! I love you!

Naru: . Ramen flavored shit cakes...HOW THE FUCK DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT ONE?

Trinity: YOU WANTED LONGER CHAPTERS! HERE! **slams book on table**

Naru: Answer me!

Trinity: I WAS BORED DAMN IT! Hey, when did I get a book? Or a table for that matter?"

Kakashi: I wasn't in this chapter...TT-TT

Trinity: **pats Kakashi on the back **It's okay...You'll be in it a lot in the next chapter...It'll be very KakaIru-ful...

Kakashi: Really?

Trinity: Really. Figuring that your little dolphin hasn't been in the story much either.

Kakashi: I think I love you too! **cries in joy**

Trinity: GET A GRIP! **Cough** on Iruka... **cough**

Next chapter: Flirt...

P.S. _Cathy-the reader or Neko-chan_ has won the non-existant contest for being the first person to make two reviews in a matter of hours...for her prize she has won the dedication of this chapter and the ability to be the fangirl who screamed: HOT! DO IT AGAIN! another reason it was her was because she was the first person to say that that would be her XD Congrats!

P.P.S. If you guys have any Idea what I should do for the next chapter your thoughts would be good! (is in a slump and needs seriousl help)


End file.
